Forever an Artist
by CoyoteBlade
Summary: After a terrible event Saotome Ranma is no more. Locked, de-aged and left on his, now her own. Thankfully the true patriarch of the Saotome family finally intervened. Now living a new life under the name of Saotome Haruna everything looked fine. That is until a 10-year old teacher showed up on her classroom. "There is no way this kid is normal, there goes the peace and quiet..."


Don't own Ranma, Negima or any other cameo/reference that may pop around here.

Crazy how the way to relax from writing I found is by writing more. In this case by doing indulgent fanfiction and actually using plot bunnies that I was never brave enough to do back in the day.

**Chapter 1 - Haruna, the new teacher and the book.**

Flashes of gold and sickly green, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh. The sound of crumbling stone and splintering wood. Shard pain, a bloodied blade. Broken walls and a crumbling house. Countless angry voices merging into a whole. Swimming in clothes far too large in incredibly cold water. An evil sounding cackle and searing hot pain. "You are no longer..." echoed from a myriad of voices. All these visions and more merged into a nightmarish construct that intensified with each passing moment.

"Ahh!" A scream of terror that gets turned into a cry of pain at a heady sounding -thud- emerges from a young woman in a dark room. _"I-it's been a while... since I had one of those" _she thought while pawing at the darkness. The light emanating from a cell phone revealed her features, long dark green hair and sharp red eyes. Currently clad in some kitty themed pajamas, while rubbing one hand on her forehead. The reason? The bunk bed above that she had just crashed into thanks to the night terrors.

_"What time is it? 4:30am?" _A soft -tsk- escaped her lips, maneuvering from her bunk and peeking at the other occupants of the room. A small sigh of relief coming as they continued to slumber. _"Not getting any more sleep... not after... that..." _With a shrug she slips from the bed, disappearing soon enough from the sleeping quarters. It didn't take long for her to find her next target: the bathroom.

After cleaning up her face at the faucet she stared at her reflection in the mirror, a few lines of exhaustion marring her young face. _"A few all nighters and then this, Yue is going to get angry." _Still that was a thought for later, as she continued to inspect her form for a few moments, even posing in front of the mirror. _"Come on, you can do this!" _She tried to psych herself up until something in her reflection caught her eye. Leaning in closer and tugging at her hair she found a couple of red roots in her hair _"Ah.. it's about time again..."_

Opening a small drawer she stuck her hand in it and closed her eyes for a moment. A wince and a twitch rocking her body as a sudden red spark flashed from the back of her neck. _"Ack! Come on! This isn't the first time! I'm not fighting and it's not from the forbidden styles!" _She thought angrily while frowning at her own reflecting, the sparks subsiding after a few moments. Again the look of concentration returned to her face while pulling her hand out of the drawer in hesitation.

This time there were no sparks and a large bottle with a rainbow colored liquid that couldn't fit into the drawer came out. Smirking at her reflection she held the bottle between both hands for a few moments. The swirling rainbow muting down until it turned into the same dark green of her hair, then with great care she removed a dropper full of the liquid. Sprinkling the salvo over her head a few times she checked herself in the mirror once more, the red roots gone without a trace. With a satisfied nod she slipped back the large bottle into the drawer somehow _"There, that should do for a while."_

The sound of rustling clothes filled the room soon after as she tossed her garments into the dirty clothes bin. Soon the sound of the shower echoed within as the tiny room fogged up from the heat of the water. Yet despite its warmth she hugged herself and trembled as if being out in a blizzard _"Every time, after that damn nightmare..." _She groused while staring at her trembling hand, the sound of her slapping her cheeks in frustration followed suit. _"Get a grip! You are better than this!" _While it didn't stop, the shaking at least lowered in intensity.

With the shower done she strode out from the bathroom wrapped only in a towel. Stopping to glance at the forms underneath the covers in the other beds, smiling as they seemed undisturbed. Not long after a closet was raided and proper underwear covered her form, and a pair of square glasses framing her face. Her feet leading her to a desk farthest away from the beds and partially hidden by a bookshelf. Art supplies, sheets of paper and ink smudges all over as she took an unladylike sitting pose.

_"Might as well put in some more work" _With that thought her hands started moving, connecting some earphones to her cellphone and taking up a brush. Only the bare whisper of an ink brush gliding over paper and the slight bit of music that escaped from her ears filled the room. Her eyes sharp and focused, left hand changing the sheets while the right brought the brush to bear. Little by little a stack of finished pages formed on her side as time ticked by. Lost in a zen-like state she continued working leaving the nightmare behind.

The last of the sheets joined its fellows on the pile, giving her time to stretch and give a satisfied smile while looking at her finished work. _"This will be the best one yet!" _Her giddy voice echoed in her head as she gave a quick check to her work. Her hand elegantly signing the first and last of the pages with "by Saotome Haruna" eyes locking on those words for a moment. _"It's been 6 years now, but on days like this it always feels off..." _Her thoughts were cut short at the sound of an alarm filling her ears. She shut the alarm and checked the time _"6:40... that went by fast, time to get ready and wake the sleeping beauties~!" _Her inner peace restored and feeling chipper she put thought into action.

Within moments her underwear clad form was covered by a school uniform. A checkered skirt clung to her hips and bottom, white blouse, dark red vest and light red blazer covered her top. A small red bow finished the ensemble while she stylized two strands of her hair into two long "antennae", she even played with them for a moment before moving on. A filled schoolbag soon found its home on the desk, while the stack of paper got put away in an envelope with the utmost care. With another glance at the sleeping forms in their bed a wide grin spread across her face _"And now for the siren song to begin..."_

Dipping into the small kitchen in the apartment she put on a big apron with the words "Kiss the cook" in bold english written on it. Doing her hair in a high ponytail to keep it out of the way. Soon the sounds of cooking instruments being put to good use filled the silence. The sizzling sound of cooking and a heavenly smell permeating the entirety of the small apartment. Her grin only grew as the sounds of her rousing roomates reached her ears "_I love having this power, fufufu!"_

The other two occupants soon appeared at the table wearing the same uniform, drowsiness clinging to their eyes. The first had long dark purple hair, the front part done in a pair of braids at around her shoulders while the rest hung in a split style behind her. The other had short light purple, her bangs cut in such a way that made it easy for her to hide her eyes.

"_Well then, game face on!" _With a massive exaggerated grin plastered on her face Haruna let out a cheery and drawn out "Gooooood moooorning!" The pair twitching at the volume even as she pirouetted and brought the breakfast to the table. "In today's menu for Yue-chan we got sunny-side eggs with bacon, a veggie sandwich and as per usual!" With all the grace of a wine sommelier she poured a glass full of a liquid from an unlabelled container. "In today's juice, we have a cucumber-pumpkin mix with a dash of passion fruit and a hint of strawberry!" An exaggerated bow followed. "Please enjoy milady!"

An irritated look crossed Yue's face but before she could protest the energetic Haruna had moved on. "As for Nodo-chan! Today's menu is an Omurice with a light salad, this is a house specialty you know!" She waved one finger while pointing at the omelette with ketchup writing in it. "A one of a kind dish full of love and dedication! Please marry me Nodo-chan!" She grandstanded even while serving a glass of orange juice to her. The girl in question withdrawing shyly into herself before grabbing the ketchup bottle and hastily covering the message by adding more. "Ah! Shot down again, you wound me Nodo-chan! My heart bleeds you know?" Grabbing at her chest as if stabbed in the heart for a few moments before shifting and taking her seat on her side of the table.

The pair rolled their eyes at her antics. "You never change do you Haruna?" Yue's voice was tinged with irritation. Still a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, matched by one on Nodoka's face. "You don't have to cook every day, you know… but thank you." The shyer of the trio nodding along as she cut into her omelette with a fork "Y-yes, thank you.. but.. c-could you not write embarassing things on my food anymore?" Her voice sounded hopeful, but the wide grin and a shake of the head that she got in reply made her sigh a little.

With the meal done and the two purple haired ones fully awake and full, the preparations for the day went by quickly. The dishes had been cleaned up, school bags packed, bento's and snacks ready. Everything seemed perfect until "Ha-Ru-NA!" Yue's voice brought everything to a halt as the shorter girl grabbed Haruna's shirt and brought her down to eye level. An accusing finger pointed at the tidy drawing desk and the massive envelope that rested on it. "You pulled another all-nighter didn't you? You promised you wouldn't for a while! And especially said you wouldn't do it right at the start of the new term!"

The accused one could only wince at the firm tone she was getting "_Damn, better hide the evidence better next time..." _Twitching for a few moments letting her nervous smile turn into a relaxed grin. "Ah! but you see Yue-chan, I didn't pull an all nighter at all/" Her voice quickly lowering to a bare whisper and talking as fast as she could "Ijustwokeupearlierthanusual." Still Yue's grip wouldn't loosen up, turning her head towards the shaking Nodoka as she looked like she wanted to intervene. "Nodoka, resting protocol, now!" Yue barked causing her fellow purple haired girl to jump.

"Ah… yes." Her meek voice rang out as she walked past the pair, muttering a soft "Sorry" to Haruna as she did.

"Huh, resting protocol? What's that… and Yue aren't you being a bit aggressive today?" A soft teasing grin spreading on Haruna's face "Not that I can say I hate it…" Lips slamming shut as she earned herself a glare for that comment. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Nodoka dipping into her drawing space and… "W-wait! I need those! You can't!" She began to protest until a tug from Yue made her look down again.

Soon Nodoka put all her drawing tools into a different drawer, sealing it with a heavy lock to prevent it from opening. "I-I'm s-sorry Haruna…" She stuttered until Yue's voice joined it, the pair echoing their sentiments in a crystal clear way. "It's for your own good! You been working too hard lately!"

Haruna's mouth opened to further protest but the unwavering firm looks from both of her roommates caused to give up midway. "_Little Nodo-chan got a spine when she wants… now if she didn't use it on me." _With a resigned sigh she nodded "Alright, one week! I'll rest for one week okay? I'll even…" A displeased face flashing on her face. "Sleep in, and let you deal with meals." Shoulders slumped in defeat but the pleased smile from the pair gave her some of her wind back.

"That's probably the best we are getting." Yue didn't look all that happy with the agreement but released her hold and even helped smooth out the wrinkles it caused. "You need to learn to rest, and rely on us now and then. We are friends after all." Nodoka's approached bobbing her head and then giving the tallest of the three a hug which quickly turned into a 3-way one. "P-please take better care of y-yourself Haruna."

Haruna closed her eyes basking in the feeling of the hug. "_Friends, huh?" _An image of a short blue haired girl manifested on her mind "_Hi I'm… do you want to be friends?" _A frown marring her features as she pulled the two even tighter causing them to "Eep!" and squirm against her body. "_No, they aren't like them… Yue and Nodoka are real friends! So are the others!" _She thought firmly inside her head until the protest of the pair finally registered. "Ah! Sorry about that! Hearing that made me really happy." She granted the two of them the reward of one of her rare and sincere smiles; and then promptly ruined it by grinning and quipping in some more. "Does that mean you'll marry me now Nodo-chan? Or maybe Yue-chan wants that honor! Oh no I couldn't deal with you fighting over me, I'm afraid I will have to turn your affections down!"

They gave her annoyed looks, Yue punctuating hers with a light punch to the gut. "Don't ruin the moment you jerk!" And to her surprise Nodoka also gave her a firm pinch while doing the rare sight of staring at her firm in the eye. "Don't ruin it Haruna." Her voice softer but just as unhappy.

"Ah.. ahha.. Sorry…" She gave up and released them from the hug, glancing to the clock on the wall. "Err… we should get going, don't want to be late on the first day of the new term, right?" At the chorus of their affirmative replies they left behind their sanctuary and went out into the world. The nightmare that had assailed her all but forgotten.

The trio moved through the public transit on campus with practiced ease. It was still early enough to beat most of the crowd, especially the crazy latecomers horde. Haruna's eyes focused on the massive "world tree" that served as the central landmark of the campus. "_Nothing weird at all at Mahora academy he said… just the biggest tree ever that reeks of magic!" _Adjusting her glasses she stared out at the city from within the railcar. Her sharp eyes focusing on the brief shadows, or the distant figures that leaped across rooftops. "_And then there is.. ah! stop, doesn't matter now!" _Shaking her head she turned to her companions after giving a look of longing to the figures in the distance.

"Soo… new term, do you think we'll get a new teacher this time?" She broke the silence hoping from a distraction from the longing feeling in her mind.

"It's just going to be Takahata-sensei again; getting a change midyear is rare after all." Yue said between slurps from her straw, a weird colored juice box in hand. "Then again the start of a new term is also the ideal time for that." She mused earning a squeak from the shy Nodoka.

"I-I hope it's Takahata-sensei.. or…." Nodoka trailed off while peering from the book she was using to cover her face.

"Or a female teacher right?" Haruna supplied with a grin. "Yeah I guess those would be the best option for you." One hand ruffling Nodoka's hair briefly. "I want it to be someone besides Takahata-sensei just to see Asuna's reaction, I bet it could be amazing reference material!"

"That's mean Haruna." Both echoed around her before Yue added in more. "Thought it would be interesting to see for sure." The nicer Nodoka shaking her head "B-but what if they put a-another male teacher!" Voice hiking up in nervousness.

A glint entered Haruna's eyes as she adjusted her glasses, letting the sunlight reflect off them hiding her eyes entirely. "You know, if you are going to force me to rest for a week… then it's only fair you try to fight your fears for a week Nodoka! As for Yue… eh I got nothing." She could feel the shy girl twitching on the seat next to her. "Ah! Don't worry, we'll start if off easy and Yue and I will support you!" She tilted so the light didn't reflect the same way, giving her a gentle smile. "I'll even rest another week if you can talk with a guy without Yue and me next to you even once in the week."

Nodoka's eyes widened. "Y-you p-promise?" A soft nod her reply. "You won't go back on it?" Again a nod with a big smile followed by "I swear by my mangaka honor that I won't use them for 2 weeks if you do this." Haruna's voice surprisingly formal and serious for a change. "A-alright.. I'll t-try…" Yue couldn't help but smile and shake her head at their interaction.

The ride didn't last much longer and the walk towards their classroom was the same old. The placard that read 2-A hanging from the door frame. As expected the few early rises were already at home in the classroom, and soon the class began to filter in one by one. An amused smile spread on Haruna's face as she looked at their antics, a sketchbook on hand and hand flashing as she took on the scenes. "_Fools! They might have taken my tools at home but I still have a sketchbook with my school things!" _Still she keep her roommates on the corner of her eye, ready to hide the implements at any moment.

Seeing her roommates moving towards her she stashed her "illegal" implements away and started eating one of a trio of meat buns that sat on her desk. "Want one?" she let out between bites while they shook their heads, soft mutters around her of "Where does everything go?" As her reputation of being the class biggest eater were well known. Her extra breakfast vanished by the time the last of their classmates walked in. The orange twintalied heterochromatic Asuna and the cheery brunette form of Konoka.

Asuna looked to be in the most rotten mood anyone could recall in recent times fuming silently in her seat. Meanwhile the pinkette Narutaki twins were quick at work with a few others trapping the door. "_Not like that ever worked on Takahata-sensei, though if we do get someone else I feel sorry for the chump." _A wry smile spread on Haruna's face shaking at the youthful foolishness of her class. The bell rang which meant the teacher wouldn't be far behind, everyone taking their seat and the pranksters doing their hardest to appear innocent.

The classroom door slid open, a redheaded child stepping on much to the collective surprise of the class. He was dressed in a rather formal suit, a pair of small glasses perched on his nose. The dusty eraser that had been set for the prank in direct collision course with his head. But Haruna's eyes widened as the eraser slowed and floated for a hearbeat's length. She saw the kid's eyes widening and the thing resuming its fall a split second after, nailing him straight on.

The chalk dust covered his face and as he blindly stepped forward he fell for the second part of the trap. The trip rope send him catering forward, empty bucket landing right on his head. As he collapsed on a heap with the butt in the air next to the teacher's podium a bunch of sticky arrows hit bullseye in his rear. The sound of her shocked classmates filled the room alongside a soft "Ara ara!" from Minamoto-sensei as she stepped in behind him.

A big group of her classmates led by the pranksters were already checking on him and apologizing. Haruna's eyes narrowed at the kid "_Nah.. no way…" _The thought in her mind dying a brutal death as Minamoto-sensei spoke in response to a cry of "That was for our teacher, sorry kid!" with a fairly simple "Ah, but he is your new teacher." The room fell into silence as the kid got up and tried to recover his dignity as best as he could. His introduction as "Negi Springfield" soon followed, alongside with a mixed bag of cries from the class. Some more worrying than others "No you can't have him, he is not food" from Minamoto-sensei not helping in the slightest.

Outside Haruna had joined the gaggle girls fawning over his "cuteness", even managing to get close enough to hug him tight against her bosom as her reputation demanded. Inside it was a different story, she was sweating bullets while dread crawled at her. "_Yeah as if any 10 year old could be a teacher just like that! No matter how smart that's not normal!" _She squeezed him a bit too tight, but his face buried in her bosom helped muffle his voice. "_He is going to be a ki-vampire, or.. I dunno , some kind of unnatural monster… a curse? Or those dammable mushrooms!" _She didn't notice how the kid started to sway and his movements to pull away from her weakening. "_And of course I'm the one that's going to have to do something to keep the class safe! And as I am I can't do much!"_

"Haruna-san… Haruna-san! Ha-ru-na-san!" A voice finally pierced coming from the class president, the blonde and elegant Yukihiro Ayaka. "Release Negi-sensei this instant! He is not moving!" Indeed now that she paid attention the kid had stopped moving and was laying bonelessly against her body. Eyes going wide she released him from her death grip and could hear him gasping for air. "Ah... ahha… opps?" She offered even as she was getting quite a few glares from the others, especially Ayaka.

As Ayaka started a tirade on how that was no way to treat Negi-sensei, the twintailed form of Asuna reached in. Grabbing their new sensei and shaking him awake while demanding answer to some dumb questions. A grin forming on Haruna's face as that served to get the heat off her and give Ayaka's attentions to another one. Extracting herself from the situation she made her way back to her seat but not before stopping by the desk of the ever cheerful Shiina Sakurako. "I'm betting on Ayaka." She grinned while sliding a 1000 yen note towards the luckiest girl in the class who merely giggled and nodded along, a few other students following suit with their bets. The class spiraling out of control as the fight escalated until Minamoto-sensei called put an end to it.

_"Eh.. perhaps he is just a normal kid after all." _Haruna mused as class got underway and she saw Asuna bullying the kid by flicking bits of an eraser at him. Ayaka of course doing her best to do a good impression until it eventually developed into a fight the poor kid couldn't stop. _"I mean... if he was like Hinako he would have already done something about them." _Chuckling a bit as she saw Ayaka get the upper hand for a moment, until the bell rang and dismissed the class. The rest of the school day went by in a blur as the other teachers were used to the 2-A antics and knew how to handle them well. She only half listened as some of the others made talks of a "Welcoming party for Negi-sensei" until it was time to leave.

Stopping by Sakurako's desk to collect her winnings, she was half way out of the door went the cry of "Don't forget to come to sensei's party!" from Konoka reached her ears. Nodding her agreement she called back "I'll be back as soon as I deliver my manuscript Kono-chan~!" and left the classroom behind. Stepping out in the light she took in the sight of Mahora Academy, eyes narrowing while adjusting her glasses. _"A lot of unusable paths today..." _With a heavy sigh she took a roundabout route, making sure to stay away from the lonely parts of campus and sticking along to the crowds.

The trip to the post office took far longer than the alternative but the way she took didn't take her near the "Shadows of Mahora" as she had dubbed them. Smiling at the person behind the counter she vanished her gloomy thoughts and greeted her with enthusiasm. "Yumi-chan! Good afternoon~! I need an express delivery to Koshana." The woman behind the counter smiled and returned the greeting, bringing out the necessary items and paperwork to carry out the delivery.

"Ohh? A new chapter? I can't wait to see it published!" The clerk said in a bubbly tone while Haruna worked on packing the thick envelope she carried into the provided materials. "Oh! That's right! I'm pretty sure there was a delivery to your private box." She pointed out as she took the sealed package and paperwork back, shaking her head at the curious look the student gave her. "Didn't come with the regular mail, this gruff burly but kinda handsome old man hand delivered it." She gave a non-committal shrug while patting the package. "I'll make sure this gets through with today's batch, the sooner it gets there the sooner we all can read it!"

Smiling at the enthusiasm of the clerk _"Getting on the good side of the delivery people has its perks, just as planned fufufu~!" _she wagged a finger "No peeking Yumi-chan!" Looking at the wall full of the private boxes she shrugged and pulled out her key. "And that sounds like gramps, weird that he didn't stick around to at least say hi." Checking didn't take long as there was only a single package, tearing through the paper with ease she found a small folded letter attached with a leather bound book.

_"Dear Haruna, have you gotten used to Mahora? Are your friends well?_

_Have the items Zenjuuro sent to you been helpful?_

_I hope you are well, I would have liked to spend some time with you but alas another clue demands my attention._

_Our efforts uncovered this one in the ruins of a Japanese style dojo in the Chinese wilderness. My researchers estimate it is around 350 years old, I suggest you skim through it before reading the first page. This tome seems to have a secret and may hold the answers you have been looking for, unlike the earlier ones we found._

_At any rate our search continues and remember to continue to enjoy life, few get second chances at it like you have._

_Take care granddaughter of mine._

_Saotome Ryoma"_

A small smile spread across her face as she folded the letter and slipped into her school bag, eyes focusing on the attached book. _"Around 350? This is the oldest one yet..." _With care and gentleness she undid the leather ties holding the book, opening it and skimming through it as asked. A curious expression on her face as it seemed to have far more pages than what it looked at when closed, but they were all blank save for the first few. _"Huh? It's all blank! Did it fade due time or what?" _Fiddling until she reached the first page, groaning at the strange mix of Japanese and Chinese text. Sentences changing language mid-way without any apparent purpose, the handwriting also on the messy side. _"Well, that's proof enough that it's the real deal... not my first rodeo with this mess..." _With a sigh she worked on reading the page.

_"I, Happosai, eight Grandmaster of the Anything Goes Martial Arts declare!_

_Within these pages all the martial arts knowledge gathered by my predecessors and myself shall remain, awaiting the hands of the one worthy to become the next Grandmaster._

_As my predecessors did, I have rewritten the security measures to prevent this knowledge from falling into the wrong hands._

_In order for the Grandmaster's tome to reveal its secrets one must master each skill and technique in the order presented. Only then the next page will reveal its secrets._

_I have changed the order of the techniques while including my own, ensuring that only those with the strongest of wills shall reach the end of this tome._

_One must be willing to be branded a villain and drag their reputation through the dirt with the order I have chosen. But if the will and heart waver from the pure path, one will find themselves forever lost to their vices._

_If you are ready to walk the path, press your bloodied thumb into circle below."_

Haruna's eyes widened as she finished reading the opening of the book. Afterwards there was a list that read "Grandmasters of the Anything Goes Martial Arts". Seven unfamiliar names with a date next to each one, almost 2 centuries apart each. The last one read "Happosai - 18/01 Meireki 3" her eyes going wide after a few moments of humming in thought. _"T-that's around 1657 by the modern calendar... I knew he was old but... wow..." _She couldn't help but let out an impressed whistle. Eyes focusing on the empty spot of the 9th master. _"I'll show them, I'll find a way through this!" _A slight evil smile spreading across her face _"After all Saotome Haruna doesn't lose for long..."_

Shaking her head she closed the book and pushed into her school bag, a twitch going through her body as she reached to hold her neck _"Just a little, I need just a little to keep this safe!" _She grit her teeth for a moment but pushed on, to the untrained she looked as she was massaging a pain in the neck. Still she managed to push on through, the book vanishing from sight as soon as it was full inside her bag. _"T-there... now, didn't Kono-chan said something about a party?" _Locking her private box she made sure to wave at the receptionist before making her way out of the building.

As was her habit she took a moment outside to stare into the distance and come up with her mental route to her next destination. Her roundabout trips always making her take longer than more direct routes, but she was used to taking her time. Now within the hallowed halls of the Manga Research Society she couldn't help but plaster a massive smile on her face. _"Never said I wouldn't work during club hours, loopholes rule!" _Cackling madly making the fellow members of the club edge away from her, mutters of "Oh god! She has a new idea!" Spread through the room even as she took her private spot. "P-paru-sama! I-I brought you a drink and some snacks! P-please enjoy!" One of the junior members of the club said while leaving a bundle next to her and fleeing with a blush on her face.

With a pencil pressed against her chin she stared at the retreating form of the junior member _"Kouhai x Senpai story? That could have some appeal." _The dangerous glint of light reflecting from her glasses sent everyone scurrying away from her desk as her hands began to flash over the pages at a brisk pace. From the outside she had a look of intense concentration, a staccato rhythm of pencil meeting page rang non-stop. But inside her mind wandered to the tome she had received, a different type of fire burning inside of her, one that she hadn't felt in many years. Absently flipping through her finished work she -tch'ed- in disapproval. _"Not my best, but should help tide things over, until my house arrest is over." _With that in mind she took the papers and handed them over to one of the seniors that worked as one of the editors of the club. "Not really feeling this one, but tell me what you think Kuro-kun, someone with fresh eyes on it might help." She rewarded him with a sweet smile that send a blush through the upperclassman. _"I can see why Nabiki liked doing this sort of thing.." _An unseen grimace passed through her face as she turned away to leave. _"And I've been thinking about the past too much today... then again first the nightmare, and then the book that might hold what I need."_

Her daily routine done, she glanced up at the time and nodded to herself. Moments later she was back in the 2-A classroom, the others hard at work on decorating the place, with a chuckle she joined her classmates and went to work. It wasn't long before Takahata-sensei and Minamoto-sensei joined them when everything was ready. _"As expected of Ayaka, we never did a welcoming party before.. then again we only ever got Takahata-sensei for our homeroom teacher." _Haruna shook her head while looking around trying to find the guest of honor.

It wasn't long before the door opened letting a distracted looking Asuna in while Negi-sensei walked behind her. At the sight of the red headed kid most of the class erupted in a welcoming cheer while letting loose their party poppers. Before long Negi-sensei got seated at the center and the party got started. Haruna enjoyed hogging herself a big plate of the cooking from the masterminds behind the Chao Ba Zi, grinning at the dirty looks she got "You snooze you lose!" She said between mouthfuls of the wonderful Chinese cuisine. Finishing a meat bun her eyes went wide as she looked at the teacher's table _"N-nodoka!" _Surprise etched in her face as her shy roommate walked up to Negi-sensei on her own and even gave him a "book certificate" as thanks for saving her. _"W-what? What did I miss?!" _A prod on her ribs caused her to look down at Yue, a victorious expression on her face "That's two weeks now, right Haruna?" Looking back and forth from Nodoka to Yue she could only hang her head in defeat and nod while grumbling "I'll admit defeat for now."

As the party moved along she noticed how Negi-sensei went back and forth from Asuna to Takahata-sensei and back. Eyes narrowing at the interaction, while also glancing back to the flustered Nodoka chatting with Yue. _"Asuna didn't like him at all when he first arrived and now she is all chum-chum with him... Male-scared Nodoka not only put aside her fear but also approached and chatted with him..." _A tired look entering her face as she rubbed her eyes. _"When I thought I could clear him from suspicion this happens! I knew this kid is not normal!" _Groaning inwardly she noticed a few others that were leaving early, excusing herself she said her own goodbye and left her roommates behind with a simple "I'll see you at the dorm."

As soon as she entered the sanctuary of her dormitory Haruna collapsed leaning back into the door. _"Great, I totally have a shadow of Mahora to deal with in the classroom every day now..." _Raising up a hand a look of concentration flashed through her face, a small pinprick of yellow forming on the tip of her fingers before a pained curse escaped her lips. Red sparks flashed from the back of her neck and the yellow light died off in an instant, her other hand reaching to hold the back of her neck. _"And this thing is still there... I can't keep myself or others safe if something happens..." _With a weary sigh she pushed herself back up and after changing into some comfy pajamas she pulled out the leather bound tome after struggling with the red sparks once more.

She read the introduction left behind by Happosai once more, with a resolute look on her face she did a small shallow cut on her thumb and pressed it into the circle as instructed. Eyes widened at the sudden change that occurred in the book, the blood offered into the circle flowed under it and changed into words:

"I, Saotome Haruna née Ranma, the 108th Student of the Anything Goes

Accept the Grandmaster's Challenge and promise to safeguard the Grandmaster's Tome until mastery, failure or death"

The words were even in a copy of her neat handwriting for the most part, the exception being the "Ranma" that used her old terrible one instead. _"Guess 6 years of relearning will do that to you..." _She couldn't help but wince as she reread her old name "I wish that wasn't there... I'm not him anymore." Still a satisfied feeling spread through her, this tome was different from the previous findings of her grandfather, that much was clear. _"Probably magical, and if those dates for the old Grandmasters are right, far older than 350 years." _With that thought in mind she flipped the page, as soon as she did the previously blank page flashed for a moment and revealed its contents to her. A rather detailed diagram of the back of the head, neck and shoulders took form in the page, a few lines pointing at two points on the back of the neck. Bare bones instructions written in the side: "Pressure points, both at once, medium pressure or small ki spike." The lower half of the page was empty and after checking to confirm no others had revealed themselves.

Still hope shone in her eyes as she eyed the location of the points that showed in the diagram. _"Can it be? The solution I've been looking right at the start!" _One hand flashed into the position offered by the diagram and after steadying herself for a moment she put in the required amount of pressure. At first nothing seemed to happen, but before disappointment could settle in a fire spread through her body. Eyes widening as she recognized what was happening, body starting to quiver and a throaty moan escaping her lips. Blushing fiercely she covered her hand with one mouth while the other flashed and hit a series of points on the front of her throat quickly. Still the effect she had released continued to intensify on her body, the flames of pleasure ravaging her senses. _"T-that.. that damned pervert!"_

Her eyes rolled up in their sockets as her mouth was attempting to make more noises, only being stopped by the muting pressure points she used in haste. Her legs gave away from under her letting her collapse to the floor, body twitching and hips humping the air in vain. She wasn't sure how long it took for the effects to get through her body but she felt exhausted. Collapsed in a heap with her rear in the air right at the spot she had attempted the points. An uncomfortable wetness apparent between her legs as she gathered herself back up, glaring at the tome laying on the floor. Her mouth tried to let out an angry sound with no success thanks to the still on-going effects. Grabbing the tome she stalked towards the kitchen and stared at their bag of burnable trash. "I'll be doing the world a favor!" She growled out as her voice recovered. "This is just another bunch of useless perverted techniques like the others!"

Yet she hesitated, the words of the introduction left by Happosai flashing in her mind for a moment. Taking some deep breaths she flicked the book open back to the page she had studied, more text had appeared on it now:

_"Whether you used this on yourself or another, this is a sample of the sacrifices you must make to attain the secrets of this tome._

_If something as little as being branded a pervert can stop you from carrying on, then there is no hope for you as a worthy Grandmaster._

_Our style prides itself in its adaptability! If you are branded a villain then it's your duty to find a way to use it to your advantage! Same came be said of being a pervert!_

_A martial artist fate is fraught with peril. And there are more threats than just physical ones out there."_

If looks could hurt, the book would have been reduced to cinders already. Still, the message that had appeared on the empty space was enough to tide her hand for the time being. _"I-it's not like I didn't master the other pervy scrolls trying to find a way to break the seal... This isn't that different from that." _A flick of the finger caused the page to change into the next blank one, it too flashed briefly and new text appeared. This time the diagram showed male and female bodies, and the lines pointed at pressure points on the chest and hip areas. Haruna's eye was already twitching as she glanced at the clock. _"They won't be back in a while yet... and I do need another shower and change of clothes now..." _With a resigned look on her face she strode towards the bathroom while paying attention to the instructions of use. "Master each page for the next one to appear... I swear if this is just full of pervy techniques again I'll tract the old lech down and put my foot through his skull... somehow!"

When Yue and Nodoka returned to the dormitory a while later they found Haruna already tucked in her bed, a small note on top of their table. _"Don't wake me up until we have to go to class, deal with breakfast somehow." _Their eyes widening a bit as they muttered "She is taking the break seriously" to each other. Unseen to them was the burning scarlet face of Haruna despite being asleep, a goofy satisfied smile on it despite the lines of utter exhaustion around her eyes.

AN:

So as mentioned on the bit at the start this is actually a really old plot bunny I had in my head back when Negima was still only in the Mahora Festival arc. I'm still sad by the lack of Ranma/Negima crossovers with such an obvious bridging point as is Haruna.

I actually had some other ideas where she was Ranma's sister but others have actually written that over the years. So I went for the other plot bunny that I never did, which is a very simple concept: "What if Haruna was actually Ranma for some reason?"

I can't promise consistent updates but I do have another few stories that I want to write up as free time allows. Funny how working on a bunch of things inspires one to work on even more, and changing subjects makes it feel rather refreshing too.


End file.
